


Magical Music Madness

by Gen_t_minion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Folk Music, Multi, Music, bossy? gwen, guitarist Authur, more tags to come..., rock music, singer morgana, violinist merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_t_minion/pseuds/Gen_t_minion
Summary: This is a band AU.Arthur a lead guitarist from London decides with his rock band to take a break form touring the world, and travel to a band workshop in near Belfast in Northern Ireland. There he meets a lanky brown hair twit who plays the violin, a ridiculous instrument in his opinion, in the list of useless instruments, and his cute adopted sister who punches him in the face the first time they meet."What you do that for. You know my dad owns a record company.""You're a prat who insulted my brother, you do it again and I'll kick you in your fecking dick""Gwen calm down, let's show this prick what we can do with the others. Yeah?"





	1. Prologue- Dolente

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic, so please be nice. I the first part may be unclear but I promise that as the fic progresses it will make much more sense ^-^  
> And now please read and enjoy my sweets...  
> Oh and feel to leave comments as this will help me improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolente- Sadly

Merlin’s seventh Christmas was his favourite; the cheap tacky decorations, the slightly slanted tree and both of his parent’s amused expressions as he opened his present on the crisp cold Christmas morning, a violin.

It came securely taped in a cardboard box, unwrapped to save money. It was a full sized violin so that he would “grow into it” as his father said.

That was the last Christmas with his father, a month later the car crash happened. All the music he learned to play was tainted, bitter, sad, and legato. But he kept playing impressing his mother as the notes became clean and bright, and his own compositions twisting and turning, his fingers dancing across the strings, optimism painted through the melodies.

But this didn’t last long.

By his eleventh birthday the tumour had been found, slowly growing bigger in his mother’s brain. His melodies turned frantic, pleading, searching for hope, but to no avail. That summer was the worst moved from the comfort of his small, confined flat in Portrush to a foster home in Belfast. His shyness prevented him from much social contact and his grief building barrier slowly manifesting depression entering his mind.

Yet here he made his first ever friend.

After a month a small freckled girl with brown skin and hair approached him as he hid at the end of the long garden practicing his melodies; repeating them over and over.

“That’s amazing” the voice said shattering his concentration. “You’re that boy no one sees, I play an instrument too. We’re forming a band together. Today.” This was a statement clear, bold. “My name’s Guinevere, but you will call me Gwen”

Merlin was in awe never had he met someone the same age so confident and...Bossy. It was then that he realised she was holding her hand out and giving him a funny look.

“I said; What. Is. Your. Name?”

“Oh... Merlin, sorry I’m not really feeling the greatest you know, The band sounds great but you know, it’s me and I’m not that good at playing and I’ve only been playing for a while and...Mmmhmhmmhmh...” Merlin’s constant rambling slowly got mumbled and slurred.

“Oh for fecks sake shut up”

Merlin shut up instantly, eyes wide and staring. “You swore”

Gwen smirked. “Right, you’re finally paying attention, one: you are good, two: we are forming a band, three: we are now friends.” She forcefully grabbed and shook his hand. “There you agreed, and now we’re friends let’s go meet my brother and no fecking complaining or scurrying off.”

“You swore again” Merlin whispered in awe, while being dragged back towards the foster home. This ‘friendship’ was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're confused this is set in Northern Ireland, and both Merlin and Gwen at the end are about eleven.  
> Please comment to help me improve my writing style.  
> As the fic goes on I will put links here to the music that different people will play or base their music on.  
> Promise to update as soon as possible, especially as my exams are now over.


	2. Chapter 1- Andante

 

“Merlin get your fecking ass ready or we’re gonna be fecking late”

“Guinevere! Language!”

“Sorry Nimeuh”

 

The shouts echoed throughout the small house. Merlin smirked, some things never change.

“Merlin, you should probably hurry up, before your sister flips” a concerned voice commented from the door way.

“Oh sorry Gaius, I was just finishing up packing. I’ll be done shortly... If only I could find my...mmmhmhmmhmh...It was in the...but now...and...ELYAN!” Merlin exclaimed, and ran swiftly out of the room.

 

Gaius sighed. Oh tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough, this would be his first quiet two weeks since he adopted the three. How long was it now? Ten? Eleven years? Ah he would be able to read without the constant interruptions. True when they went to uni or school there was less noise during the day but the three decided to go to Ulster University so they decided to live at home, which meant the arguments still continued.

 

Gaius was jarred out of his thoughts as the lanky, brown haired man pushed back into the room with what appeared to be a cable of some kind.

“Done.” came Merlin’s response.

“Right me boy, let’s get this stuff loaded into the van”

 

And after twenty minutes of frantic running around, almost constant swearing and shouted orders from Gwen, reprimands from Nimeuh and grumbling from all the men, the van was packed. True the band workshop was only on the other side of Belfast just outside a village called Stonyford but it still seemed they were going to be late.

Gaius did what any adopted father would do and waved with a forced smile as he watched Gwen take the driver’s seat. Well it appeared they wouldn’t be too late after all with Gwen’s interesting driving speeds.

 

**)|(**

 

The band workshop was three bands that wanted a break from the stress of another gig (or lack of one for Merlin’s band). Gwen’s ‘friend’ Morgana had set it up and invited them along, to be honest as much as they could see the chemistry between Gwen and Morgana, both Eylan and Merlin got frustrated at the two women, who were equally as scary as one another, that they wouldn’t just get together and have a relationship. Morgana had sung a few times with their band, and each time after the rehersal or recording would gush to the other three band members about her.

Anyway there was a secluded girl-guide site just outside of the village which luckily was split into three bedding cabins and a single stone building containing; a community kitchen, dining area, lounge and finally a large hall with a stage.

 

Five minutes into the journey there was still an uncomfortable silence.

“Is Mordred already there?” Gwen asked Elyan, breaking the silence first. To be honest she was the first to do anything; start boxing, learn to drive, get into a fight at a bar, break someone else’s nose, get arrested and fined for fighting. Yup as much as Merlin loved his sister he was also terrified of her.

 Elyan glanced sideways at Merlin, knowing that the answer was going to send his sister off on one again.

 “Maybe”

 “Oh well that’s just fecking great. The youngest and most socially awkward of all of us is the first there. All because you two couldn’t get your fecking shite together quickly, no you had to fecking lie in this morning and fecking doom us all.”

 There was a small pause in Gwen’s rant as she turned around behind her and looked them in the eyes.

 “Well what have you got to say for yourselves?”

 Merlin turned pale instantly...

 He looked up...

 And yelled “Watch the bleeding road you speeding maniac”

 Gwen turned around quickly mumbling, and swerved back onto the correct side of the road as an annoyed driver drove past. Thank god they were out of the Belfast, or that could have been fatal.

 

**)|(**

 

Fifteen minutes later they reached the site (a record Gwen had said much to the displeasure of her passengers).

 And the first thing they noted was the security. Well they knew some of the bands may have like one maybe two bouncers, but this was ridiculous, at the front gate stood at least seven men in black suits with coms in their ears. There were several black vans and a few tents off to one side, where the three guessed the men were staying.

As they approached the entrance gate a large man in a suit appeared beside the van

“Names?” his voice was low and gravelly

“I’m Guinevere and behind me are my brothers Merlin and Elyan” 

The man huffed. “Well that seems to be in order, now open up the back of this junk we need to see if there’s any smuggling happening”

Gwen’s eyes narrowed but got out and opened the back doors and once the man was satisfied, she got back in and drove through the now opened gate, mumbling...

“Fecking smuggling, wha they take us for? Fecking criminals? When I find out who the fecking security are here for they’re fecking dead. I mean it’s a huge fecking pile of shite”

By this point both Merlin and Eylan knew to shut up when Gwen was like this. And could only wonder why the feck there were so many security.

 

Reaching the end of the road into a car park in the centre of the cabins and communal building, they parked and exited the van to be greeted by a smirking Morgana and a nervous looking Mordred.

Mordred's feet must be really interesting, Merlin thought with the rate Mordred was staring at them. However Merlin guessed that leaving the socially inept member of the band with Morgana as the rest were incapable of being on time was not a good idea.

“Well, well, well, look who decided to make an appearance? After all you were only meant to be here twenty minutes ago” Morgana’s teasing voice cut in.

“Oh don’t get me fecking started” replied Gwen, now also smirking as she went over for a hug.

In everyone else’s eyes the hug lasted a little too long to be platonic relationship, but after a comment from Merlin both Morgana and Gwen at the same time turned around and deadpanned “Nobody asked you”

 

It was then Morgana gave the instructions; “Right my lovable Irish Leprechauns (Morgana loved the look of hatred that flittered across their faces as her personal nickname for them was used) don’t worry about your setting out your personal stuff yet as this evening after a visit to the pub for supper, you are the first band showcasing your amazing talent.  Blame Mordred here, as he drew the short straw, quite literally (ah. that's why his feet were so interesting)” She clamped a hand on Mordred’s shoulder as a mumbled “Sorry” came out of his mouth.

“Sooo this means you need to set up your band equipment and I will show the cabin quickly first so you can dump your belongings first. Sound good?” There was no room for arguing with Morgana, she was like Gwen in that respect.

 

After an hour the whole van was unpacked and equipment set up, and the quartet plus Morgana headed to the pub for supper, and to meet the other bands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, I promised you a longer chapter and an early update hoever I cannot say when the next update will be I hope soon.  
> But anyway well done for reaching the end of my bad writing.  
> You wouldn't believe how much research I've been doing for this fic, I mean there are a lot of techniques for violin...  
> However now I give you my soul and implore you to give me tips and improvements.  
> Also as you may have guessed Arthur is the lead guitarist for a rock band BUT what music should he play... I will put some my own songs in, but a lot of the music chosen will be songs from other bands and I would love suggestions.  
> Please help!  
> P.s. Each chapter will be named after a musical term:  
> Andante- walking speed (not fast nor slow)


	3. Chapter 3: Irato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irato - Angrily

 

The pub previously mentioned by Morgana, had quite a quaint appearance. It was quite small in size and contained a thatched roof. Throughout the short walk Morgana and Gwen took to the front with purposeful strides while nattering and complaining about how irritating it was to organise a small group of people.

 

Beside Merlin however a small voice suddenly piped up, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

“Don’t you guys ever leave me alone with her again” Mordred stared wide eyed at both Merlin and Elyan. “She’s a monster...she just doesn’t stop talking... it’s like an interrogation” he whispered now glancing at Morgana every now and again to check if she had heard.

“Give me your solemn oath you will never ever leave me with her alone again” his eyes desperately pleaded.

 

Merlin gazed fondly at the youngest of them all, he was still stuck in the care system due to still only being sixteen years of age, and compared to the others in height was rather small.

“You certainly do have a flare for the overdramatic Mordred, but don’t worry you now have Elyan and I to protect you” He explained slapping him on the back.

“Aye that you do” Eylan replied, further backing up Merlin’s point.

 

“Protect him from what?”

 

Oh shite...

 

Morgana had her hands on her hips facing the three males behind her, as she stopped in front of the door to the pub. The three males stood behind the alpha females froze looking like deer caught in the headlights.

 

“ummmmmmmm...” Elyan began.

“Mordred was really worried about performing in front of others we haven’t really done many performances since he joined, you see and...” Merlin continued.

“Soooo we were saying we’ll protect him from any negativity thrown at him?” Elyan finished, sounding more as a question then the statement he had intended.

 

Morgana raised a single eyebrow looking at the three men now beginning to tremble, whereas Gwen rushed forward and shoved Mordred into a massive hug.

“Don’t listen to anything anyone fecking says all their opinions are bullshite”

At Gwen’s reaction Morgana turned sharply to the door of the pub, Merlin swore he could see her cheeks tinged pink but wouldn’t comment on it for fear of death.

 

)|(

 

As soon as they entered the pub, Morgana led them to a large table over the other side of the pub in corner. As they drew near however it was quite clear there was a tense silence. The table was quite obviously, by the empty chairs causing the divide, split in half. One half sat two women, one had long blond hair and looked as scary as Morgana, Merlin remembered meeting her once but could not place the name.

The second was a woman with long mousy brown hair which she had tried to put into a neat braid but had failed with hairs falling out uncontrollably. The other side of the table contained five men, the largest blond man seemed to be scowling at the blond woman, three others had their heads in the hands or as if they had given up, only the fifth with longer brown hair than the rest of them sat there with a bemused look on his face, as their group approached their table he smirked.

“Welcome one and all to the tensest table on the planet”

 

At this comment Mordred seemed to shrink further and further behind the rest of his band members, and almost looked as if he was ready to run out of the door given a chance. Morgana’s gaze however swiftly took in the situation and quickly and stood sternly.

“What happened here?”

 

“Your brother is a fucker who needs to go humble himself” responded the blond woman.

To which the other blond opposite spat back “I need to humble myself, this is a dingy pub and later I have to stay in moth eaten cabins for an entire two weeks” Merlin personally could see where the woman was coming from this man seemed like a right fecking prat.

“At least tell me you guys have decided what food you’re gonna eat” Morgana sighed; some things like the tension between her best friend and brother never change.

“Ha! You must be kidding Morg, I’m not eating in this hovel, I’ve ordered food elsewhere and having it shipped to the cabins so I can eat actual food later”

At this Morgana seemed to snap, and somehow Mordred managed to shrink and hide further than he had been previously.

“Right listen up everyone, we are here to develop our music. I don’t know if it’s become clear to you Arthur but your fans are beginning to say every song sounds the same, why do you think that is? It’s alright I know your brain doesn’t have the proper function to answer that, It’s because you don’t try being a normal human being and try new things.” She calmed down slightly “And you Morgause, I understand you find my brother a huge obnoxious prick but if you could just tolerate him for this week that would be amazing” Finally she turned to the others; “Gwen can you and your pals please take your seats I’ll go and get someone so we can ALL order food”

 

Merlin walked round the table followed by the hiding Mordred to sit between the man with long hair, who looked like the nicest one of the manly bunch. Mordred realising that he to had to sit down and couldn’t run off, sat between the girl with the mousey hair and Merlin. A seat was left next to Morgause for Morgana then Gwen and Elyan sat completing the circle of people around the table.

“So then, other than Morgause and Arthur, who are all you feckers?”

Merlin sighed of course Gwen would breach this tension that way.

 

“Well...” started the man next to Merlin; “My name is Gwaine, this hunk of a fellow next to me is Percy...”

Percy seemed to blush slightly at being called a hunk.

“That there bearded fellow is Leon...”

Leon nodded in their direction.

“And apart from the prat that final well sculpted man is Lance”

Arthur began to make a face at being called a prat by his own band member, but quickly before any sound could come out of Arthur’s mouth Gwaine continued “And I believe, please do correct me if I’m wrong, but the lovely females over there are beautiful Morgause and the sweet Freya”

“So that is us, please do tell who you guys are”

 

“Well I’m Gwen the only organised member of this atrocious disaster we call a band, the one staring solidly at the table is Mordred...”

Mordred started to slip under the table from all the attention, but Merlin quickly grabbed his arm pulling him up again.

“And the one keeping the small fecker from escaping is my brother Merlin, and finally this next to me is my other brother Elyan”

 

“What sort of name is Merlin?” The whole table went silent, each pair of eyes now focusing on the blond male at the end of the table. “Also I’m sorry sweetie you look cute, but your ‘brother ‘ there is definitely not, and I highly doubt you two are blood related, for one his large ears stick out like an elephants”

At this Gwen began to roll her sleeves up, it was one thing to start calling her names but insulting her family was another matter. At times like these Elyan would normally grab Gwen or at least attempt to calm her down, but he seemed to be fuming just as much.

 

“Hey, dickwad has no one taught you fecking manners for when you meet a person?” Merlin responded. “You’re meant to compliment people; it’s called making friends or sometimes acquaintances”

“As if” He snorted “I hear you guys are a folk band, that’s one of the worst music genres you could possibly, my dad won’t even sign trash like you, and at least the women opposite have good music tastes, so maybe you guys should just leave. I bet you don’t even play a really instrument”

This left Merlin in shock, who was he to accuse him of what he could and couldn’t do, he had targeted him as soon as he sat down, he was well aware of the funny looks he was being given from the blond as he took his seat.

 

“Hey. Arthur why don’t you pick on someone your own size” Morgause joined in. ”He’s probably much more talented than you’ll ever be”

 

“Talented how can anyone in an unknown band, let alone these four losers, in a folk band ever be called talented”

 

That was the last straw for Gwen, she stood up suddenly crossed over to the blond and punched him hard square one in the face.

“What the hell did you do that for?! You know my Father owns a record company he can personally see to your demise”

“You’re a prat that just insulted my family, and for your information you fecker, this is Ireland the land of folk, you want to stay here you better remove your head from your fecking arse”

She took a step back and punched him a second time. “And for your information Merlin plays the violin perfectly, and if you ever insult my family again I will personally see to the destruction of your testicles you piece of shite”

"Gwen calm down, let's show this prick what kind of music we can play later, Yeah?"

Gwen seemed to mutter something under her breath, and turned around and stormed off.

 

“Well those boxing lessons she’s taking sure seem to be paying off” came a voice from behind them. Morgana was leaning arms folded against the wall. “Mordred sweetie, why don’t you and Freya go and see if you can find Gwen and calm her down and walk her back to the table, I took the executive decision to order everyone fish and chips” She spoke with a sickly sweet and calm voice as if scared that is she spoke any louder Mordred would keel over from a heart attack.

Mordred quickly stood up, and seemed to scurry away from the tense social situation faster than anyone thought someone with his small legs could run, leaving Freya to stand up slowly confused to whereabouts she was meant to be going.

 

As soon as the two had left she turned on Arthur. “I assume you want to be kicked out of here, well don’t worry if you continue this way I will personally contact Ygraine and make sure she knows exactly how you’re behaving. Father may think you are the sun and moon but I know our mother would not approve of your behaviour. If I hear one more word out of you over this mealtime it won’t be Gwen who kills you”

 

With that she sat down and the whole table waited in silence until Gwen, Mordred, freya and the food arrived. They all ate in a tense silence and then as soon as the meal was over, Arthur rose from his seat and strode away quickly exiting the pub.

 

That’s when Mordred whispered the thing they were all thinking...

“This is going to be a long two weeks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my dear fellows it is I the one who hasn't posted for too long.  
> I personally blame these things called A-Levels, so to apologise here is my longest chapter yet...
> 
> But please do let me know what you think of this long awaited chapter as well as any song/artist suggestions for any of the three bands present:  
> The Fosterlings- Folk  
> The knights of the round table- Rock or Alternative  
> The high priestess- I haven't decided yet so suggestions would be appreciated.
> 
> But thank you once more for reading, and this time I promise I will update sooner.  
> TTFN my beauties ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're confused this is set in Northern Ireland, and both Merlin and Gwen at the end are about eleven.  
> Please comment to help me improve my writing style.  
> As the fic goes on I will put links here to the music that different people will play or base their music on.  
> Promise to update as soon as possible, especially as my exams are now over.


End file.
